1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a process of making shaped-charge explosives.
More particularly, this invention relates to an improved process of making a shaped-charge explosive having a density approaching the crystalline density of the explosive itself in a more efficient and effective manner without the application of heat.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional shaped charge is a device for producing a penetrating jet from a liner by the detonation of an explosive surrounding the liner. The greater the pressure produced in the device, the greater is the effect of the penetrating jet. This action is initiated by the explosive, the higher the density, the greater the pressure produced upon detonation. The optimum in pressure is realized when the shaped explosive charge approaches the crystal density of the explosive itself. In practice, the explosive which fits the shaped charge device is mixed with a solid elastomer, shaped, and consolidated into a unitary piece by means of 30000 psi of pressure. The object is to produce a shaped charge explosive element having a density approaching the crystal density of the explosive itself. However, during the above cited processing, there is a need to heat the explosive mix, the mold, and the dies of the press in order to attain the best results with respect to density. There is also a need for greater pressures in the pressing stage of the process to insure the density desired is attained. The heating stage is not only time-consuming but a costly part of the process. What is needed in the art is a room temperature procedure of relatively low pressure which will still attain and maintain the density desired in the explosive charge.